Alchimie
by snape-plushie
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart propose à Severus Snape de créer avec lui une ligne de produits de beauté. Severus joue au testeur et Lockhart dépasse les bornes. SS/GL (slash)


_Gilderoy Lockhart propose à Severus Snape de créer avec lui une ligne de produits de beauté. Severus joue au testeur et Lockhart dépasse les bornes. SS/GL_

Alchimie

Tout commence quand l'illustre abruti vient me trouver dans mon donjon. La dernière trouvaille du Directeur pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sans doute, une nouvelle tentative pour m'humilier. Où Dumbledore a-t-il déniché ce paon? Pas en lisant sa bibliographie. Ses ouvrages sont bancals et tout juste bons à caler les pieds de table. A croire que l'illustre abruti a soudoyé le Choixpeau, pour qu'il l'envoie à Serdaigle.

Lockhart fait sa petite parade, narquois, tous crocs dehors. Il veut que je lui serve de cobaye pour son nouveau club de duel. Ma baguette me démange, j'accepte. À part ses dents, il n'a rien de brillant. Je tiens ma revanche. Une pantoufle en duel, je n'en fais qu'une bouchée.

Il revient, trois jours plus tard, avec moins de superbe et une autre brillante idée:

Lui: Severus, comme vous le savez, mon rêve est de créer ma propre ligne de produits de beauté. Vu que je suis visionnaire et populaire et que vous ne manquez pas de savoir-faire en potion, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous associer dans cette entreprise.

J'ai d'abord la tentation de lui rire au nez, puis je me rappelle que je suis fauché et que ma maison tombe en ruine.

Lui: Bien entendu, je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais...

Moi: Vous êtes nul en potions et pratiquement un Squib. Je veux 50% des bénéfices et que mon nom n'apparaisse pas dans cette mascarade.

Il me toise de haut en bas.

Lui: Tout à fait. Si vous voulez mon avis, nous avons intérêt à ce que votre nom n'apparaisse pas.

Il a un petit sourire en coin, que j'aimerais bien lui faire ravaler. Mais, il m'a eu. J'ai mauvaise réputation et mon physique n'a rien d'avantageux. Juste pour tester son niveau d'hypocrisie, je lui réponds:

Moi: Vous me vexez.

Il rigole.

Lui: Vous pourriez être attrayant, mais vous ne faites rien pour vous arranger.

Une sincérité enfantine. Attrayant, moi, ridicule. Je baisse la tête.

Il s'approche et prend une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. D'habitude, personne ne les touche. Je fais un pas en arrière.

Lui: Quelques coups de ciseaux pour dégager le visage, un shampoing adapté à votre type de cheveux et des lavages plus fréquents, disons tous les deux jours. Je connais un visagiste qui fait des miracles.

Tentation de rougir, puis, je m'imagine avec ses bouclettes.

Moi: Non, pas pour moi.

Lui: Si vous changez d'avis... Parlons shampoings...

Il a fait des croquis de toute la gamme, il veut que les liquides soient mauves. J'écoute d'une oreille, ensuite, je lui demande de partir.

Une semaine plus tard, il revient. J'ouvre la porte, il écarquille les yeux.

Lui: Severus, vos cheveux!

Je secoue négligemment la tête.

Moi: Il me fallait un cobaye.

De nouveau, ses mains dans mes cheveux, cette fois je ne recule pas. Il inspecte une mèche entre pouce et index. Une caresse sur ma tête, il examine mes racines, puis il prend mes cheveux à pleine main.

Moi: Ça suffira?

Il rigole et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Moi: Ça, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Lui: Si, je suis perfectionniste. Il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas et tiennent en place.

Il plante son nez dans mes cheveux et renifle. Ma baguette contre son cou.

Moi: Trop prêt.

Lui: Laissez-vous faire. C'est normal d'être intimidé par moi.

Je ricane.

Lui: Vous avez reconsidéré pour la coupe de cheveux?

Il me nargue.

Moi: Occupez-vous plutôt de votre postiche.

Lui: 100% naturel, tenez touchez...

J'enroule une boucle entre mes doigts. Je la fais rebondir. Boing! Je tente de le décoiffer, il a dû mettre un kilo de gel. Je me demande de quoi il a l'air au réveil.

Lui: Vous souriez...

Moi: Ça m'arrive...

Lui: Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Spécialement pour moi?

Moi: Vous vous flattez beaucoup trop.

Il hausse les épaules.

Lui: Qui le ferait sinon.

Moi: Vous savez que vous passez pour un guignol quand vous vous faites valoir?

Il me murmure à l'oreille, doucereux:

Lui: Déridez-vous un peu. La vie est un théâtre. Vous savez qu'il vous appelle la chauve-souris graisseuse avec un balai dans le cul?

Je lui tire les cheveux.

Moi: Vous allez trop loin, Boucles d'or.

Il fait mine de se pâmer devant le nom.

Moi: Bouffon... Vous êtes un imposteur.

Sourire canaille.

Lui: Ne le dites à personne.

Moi: Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Je lui présente la bouteille. Il examine le liquide, puis en verse un peu dans sa main.

Lui: La texture est trop visqueuse et la couleur trop foncée.

J'étouffe un soupir.

Moi: Habituez-vous à la couleur, je vais faire ce que je peux pour la texture.

Sourire en coin, il se place derrière moi.

Lui: Accio élastique.

Il enroule mes cheveux en chignon. Il me regarde en souriant, m'envoie un baiser et s'en va.

*...*

Lui: J'aimerais que vous me fabriquiez un produit pour blanchir les dents. N'ayez plus peur de dire Cheese!

Moi: Vous devenez insultant.

Il sourit à pleine dent. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Lui: Élu 5 années consécutives le sourire le plus charmeur par Sorcières-hebdo.

Je ricane.

Moi: Seulement 5?

Il hausse les sourcils.

Lui: Vous me flattez ou vous m'enviez?

Moi: Je me moque.

Lui: Et vous souriez encore. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Vous vous la jouez sombre et taciturne, mais vous êtes juste timide.

Moi: Faux, je suis désagréable de nature.

Lui: Comme un serpent qui distille son venin... J'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard aussi.

Moi: La preuve que vous êtes un faux niais.

Lui: Là vous me complimentez. Alors ce sourire?

Je secoue la tête.

Moi: Revenez dans une semaine.

Il s'exécute.

J'ouvre la porte. Lui toutes dents dehors, me montre le modèle. Je l'imite.

Moi: Je suis un imbécile qui a fait breveter son sourire. Qui suis-je?

Il applaudit.

Lui: Si j'étais à votre place, je montrerais juste celles du haut.

Il corrige le sourire pour cacher mes dents tordues. Je serre les dents.

Lui: Oups, je vous ai vexé. Je vous taquine comme vous me taquinez. L'irrégularité a un certain attrait.

Il se fout de moi? Je ferme la bouche et lui présente le flacon. Il observe le liquide translucide et secoue la bouteille.

Lui: Ça me convient, mais vous faites la tête, ne partons pas fâché.

Il s'approche, immobile malgré moi. Il me fait signe de montrer mes dents. Yeux dans les yeux. Legilimens... Il a envie de passer sa langue dessus. Je ferme les yeux. Il trace son prénom sur celles du haut, le nom de famille sur celles du bas.

Lui: Pour me faire pardonner.

J'utilise mon ton le plus sarcastique:

Moi: Quel honneur, je ne les laverais plus jamais.

Il grimace à l'idée.

Lui: Voyons, Severus, on ne plaisante pas avec l'hygiène bucco-dentaire. N'oubliez pas, brossage, trois fois par jour.

Je lui montre la porte.

Moi: Sortez.

*...*

Lui: J'aimerais que nous créions un parfum.

Par curiosité, je me penche vers lui et inhale.

Moi: Pot-pourri?

Son nez contre mon cou.

Lui: «Ange ou démon». Severus, vous sentez la vieille herbe.

Moi: Ça s'appelle «Après 8h de cours de potion».

Il rigole.

Lui: Charmant... Essayons d'arranger ça.

Moi: Pourquoi pas en mélangeant les deux. Rose et bois de santal. «Clash»

Il s'approche encore. Le bougre me souffle à l'oreille.

Lui: Pour toi et moi, je préfère: «Alchimie»

L'odeur de fleurs est trop entêtante pour être supportable. Je me demande ce que ça cache.

Moi: Trop prêt... De nouveau.

Il recule.

Lui: À plus tard, inapprochable Severus.

Je le retiens par l'épaule.

Moi: Un conseil, tu portes trop de parfum, c'est suffocant.

Lui: Oui je sais.

Moi: Une barrière contre tes admiratrices? Je ne suis que ton partenaire de business.

Lui: Avec toi, je diminuerais la dose.

Il s'en va. Après son départ, j'ai la tête ailleurs. J'accuse l'odeur de roses et de lavande, qui met du temps à se dissiper.

*...*

Alors que son visage est plongé dans le creux de mon cou, je me dis que son odeur s'est améliorée, plus masculine.

Lui: C'est intoxicant.

Et de renifler de plus belle.

Moi: Toujours à la limite du hors-jeu.

Avant de s'éloigner, ses lèvres effleurent mon cou, je soupire.

Lui: Irrésistible ce parfum! Pour la suite, j'ai pensé à un baume à lèvres.

Ses yeux narquois, fixés sur ma bouche. Lèvres scellées, je le fusille du regard.

Lui: Il a les yeux revolver. Il a le regard qui tue. Il me regarde de travers. Il a rougi, c'est foutu.

Moi: Gestes équivoques, poésie...

Il me fait signe de continuer.

Moi: Tu dragues toujours aussi ouvertement tes partenaires de business?

Lui: Seulement ceux qui se laissent faire.

Je fais mine de lever les yeux au ciel.

Moi: Tu me prends par surprise.

Lui: Menteur... Dans une semaine, je vais t'embrasser. Pour tester le baume à lèvres.

Sur cette promesse, il s'en va.

*...*

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bouches fermées. Étude de texture. Sans langue. Trop doux. Une torture.

Envie de lui mordre les lèvres pour défigurer le tableau, mais je reste impassible, les mains le long du corps.

Lui: Tu es si docile, ma petite poupée...

Moi: Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver.

Lui: Je ne fais que ça, il me semble.

Moi: Tu fais du plat à tout le monde. Tu aimes les jolies choses. Je ne suis ni joli, ni ta chose.

Lui: Tu me plais.

Reniflement de mépris.

Moi: Ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plaît.

Lui: Tu as du charme, tu es franc et tu n'es pas à genoux devant moi, ça me change.

Moi: Personne n'est à genoux devant toi, tu es dans le déni.

Lui: Tu es gentil, la célébrité est pesante, parfois.

Moi: Tout le monde se fout de toi.

Il rigole.

Lui: Pas tout le monde...

Moi: Qui es-tu en réalité?

Lui: Un filou. J'aime qu'on me regarde et je ne recule devant rien pour arriver à mes fins. Aussi, je t'aime bien.

Une lueur perfide dans le regard.

Moi: Essaie Malefoy, vous êtes pratiquement jumeaux.

Lui: Il est trop joli.

Moi: Et moi je suis trop...

Lui: Chut! Tu n'es pas laid. J'aime t'embellir.

Moi: J'allais dire trop intelligent pour toi.

Lui: Et ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois puceau.

Moi: Je me suis tapé des hommes, mais certainement moins que toi. Je préfère la qualité à la quantité.

Lui: Je te taquine et tu pars au quart de tour, mon amour.

Moi: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et embrasse-moi.

Sourire en coin.

Lui: Pourquoi faire?

Moi: Re-tester le baume à lèvres, je ne suis pas convaincu.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, sages. Frustré, j'enfonce ma langue dans sa bouche. Duel qui se transforme en ballet. Plus envie de le lâcher.

Perdu, assoiffé. Mouvement de recul avant de perdre le contrôle. Lui, tout sourire.

Lui: Très satisfaisant ce baume à lèvre, non?

Moi: Toujours pas sûr.

Lui: Laisse-moi te persuader.

Il m'embrasse avec douceur. Je dévie, un suçon dans le cou. Il l'aura pas volé.

Lui: Ne me défigure pas s'il te plaît.

Moi: Je te préfère avec, ça te donne un peu de caractère.

Lui: Un peu seulement.

Moi: Le reste est trop parfait, c'est écœurant.

Lui: Venant de toi, c'est un beau compliment.

Il me serre dans ses bras et blottit sa tête contre mon cou. Arythmie.

Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

Lui: Un peu d'attention... Et toi?

Moi: Je te regarde dépasser les bornes.

Lui: Tu avoueras que je les dépasse en beauté, que dirais-tu d'une huile pour le corps?

Vision de nos corps nus et luisants l'un contre l'autre. J'ai perdu la tête.

Moi: Je suis tes lubies.

Lui: Tu vas me faire croire que tu es raisonnable.

Moi: Je croyais. Va-t'en maintenant.

Lui: Laisse-moi rester, tu en meures d'envie.

Je l'emmène dans le canapé. Une main sur ses fesses, l'autre affairée avec ses bouclettes.

Moi: Un parasite.

Lui: Je préfère les mots doux, mon amour.

Moi: Si tu voulais des mots doux, tu ne serais pas venu me chercher.

Lui: Juste un petit.

Je rougis.

Moi: Dors, Boucles d'or.

*...*

Moi: L'huile est prête.

Lui: Déshabille-toi.

Je secoue la tête.

Moi: Trop gras. Je préfère la tester sur toi.

Lui: Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Je soulève ma manche, expose la marque des Ténèbres. Il hausse les sourcils.

Moi: Une erreur.

Lui: Oh mon bad boy...

Il me serre dans ses bras. Trop tendre, envie de céder.

Moi: J'ai besoin que tu te déshabilles en premier.

Lui: À trois...

Soupir.

Moi: Tu as parié avec la foule que tu parviendrais à me foutre à poil avant la fin de l'année.

Il m'adresse un sourire indulgent.

Lui: Ah. Paranoïa.

Moi: Quoi d'autre?

Lui: Attraction.

Moi: Toujours non.

Il me fait signe de prendre place sur le canapé. Il se pavane. Un jet de cape. Strip-tease. Je me retrouve au milieu de ses affaires. Lui en caleçon de soie, debout devant moi, sans aucune gêne.

Moi: Comment tu fais ça?

Lui: Je prétends que je suis l'homme le plus beau du monde et à force de prétendre, j'y crois.

Moi: Tu vis dans le mensonge, ça ne te dérange pas?

Lui: Si tu savais, rien n'est vrai... J'ai froid, serre-moi dans tes bras.

J'enlève ma cape et la lui jette. Je déboutonne ma tunique en secouant la tête.

Lui: Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il me déshabille, je ferme les yeux.

Lui: Tu es presque aussi beau que moi.

Je lui fais son sourire d'andouille.

Lui: Tu rougis encore.

Moi: Accio huile.

Sa main dans la mienne, je badigeonne son index.

Lui: Passif. Pressé?

Je continue avec le majeur.

Moi: Pas tout le temps. En manque.

Lui: Doux ou rude?

Haussement d'épaules.

Moi: Comme tu fais d'habitude.

Il enlève mon caleçon.

Lui: À nous deux, mon mignon.

Son doigt à l'intérieur s'agite, ses mains caressent mon torse, à l'oreille des mots sirupeux. Je me retiens de gémir.

Lui: Laisse-toi aller, mon amour. Je sais que tu me veux.

Soupir lorsqu'il ajoute le second doigt et augmente la cadence, ses mains sur mon sexe, je laisse échapper un gémissement, puis un autre.

Lui: Si réceptif. Tout ça pour moi. Tu veux que je te prenne mon mignon.

Pas moyen que je le supplie. Je le débarrasse de son caleçon, étale l'huile sur son sexe en essayant de ne pas trembler. Il entre en moi doucement. J'agrippe ses bras. Soupir de soulagement.

Lui: Comme tu me veux, mon chéri.

Je rigole.

Moi: Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu fais les dialogues.

Extrême lenteur. Il va me tuer. J'empoigne ses fesses et l'attire vivement contre moi.

Lui: Dis-moi que tu me veux, juste une fois.

Un ton presque vulnérable. J'attaque ses lèvres, un autre suçon, de l'autre côté. Murmure de protestation. Des coups plus vifs à l'intérieur. Je ne sais plus où je suis.

Moi: Ce soir, tu es à moi.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Lui: Pourquoi seulement ce soir.

Il ondule, je capitule.

Moi: Pour les grands soirs, alors.

Au bord du climax.

Lui: Oui. Je préfère. C'est l'heure de jouïr, mon chéri.

Docile, je me laisse aller. L'explosion.

Moi: À toi, trésor.

Un long gémissement devant l'apostrophe. Il jouït avec application.

Je nous recouvre de ma cape. Ses bras m'enlacent. Il murmure en souriant:

Lui: Trésor?

Moi: Dors.

*...*

C'est comme ça que je suis devenu l'amant de Boucles d'or. Un partenariat étrangement agréable. Même si, à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Le jour où il manque notre rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas surpris, juste déçu.

Puis, j'apprends que Trésor a réussi à se faire griller le cerveau avec un sortilège d'amnésie et s'est fait interné à St-Mangouste.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, je fais les cents pas. Pas moyen de faire marche-arrière, je me suis trop habitué. J'ouvre la porte.

Lui, soulagé.

Lui: Ah, le nouvel infirmier.

Je secoue la tête, un peu perdu. Il plisse les yeux.

Lui: Non, toi et moi, on se connaît. Il faut m'excuser, j'ai tout oublié, même mon nom.

Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Moi: Tu t'appelles Boucles d'or et moi Severus.

Lui: Enchanté Severus.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je caresse ses bouclettes.

Moi: Je suis ton partenaire de business.

Il rigole.

Moi: Même là, tu n'y crois pas... Assez jouer. Legilimens.

Je projette tous les souvenirs que j'ai de lui.

Moi: Pour le reste je dois aller plus profond. Ça risque de te faire mal à la tête.

Lui: J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour.

Je cherche la boîte noire. Une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je l'ouvre. Les souvenirs défilent: De sang-mêlé, dès l'enfance il essaie de se faire remarquer, mais personne ne le regarde. Serdaigle, il a vraiment failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Sa tentative la plus désespérée, son nom sculpté en lettres de sept mètres sur le terrain de Quidditch. À coup de viagra, quelques aventures avec des rombières et des groupies, les autres hommes, je passe sans regarder. Son seul talent le sortilège d'amnésie. Ses livres, sa plus grande fraude. Duel contre Potter et Weasley, le sortilège qui lui revient en pleine face.

Yeux dans les yeux, il baisse la tête et me tend la main.

Lui: Gilderoy Lockhart, imposteur.

Je lui serre la main.

Moi: Severus Snape, ex-Mangemort. Enchanté, Tésor.

FIN


End file.
